Surface et profondeurs
by TheFishySisters
Summary: Claire et Milena sont deux jeunes femmes que tout oppose, l'une est hybride, l'autre est humaine. Le destin va pourtant les réunir sur la mystérieuse île des hommes poissons. Venez suivre les aventures de cet étrange duo qui pourra peut-être bouleverser le cours de l'histoire...


Hello tout le monde, nous sommes fières de vous présenter notre fanfiction One Piece, n'hésitez pas à nous dire ce que vous en pensez !

Claire & Milena

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 1 : Rencontre mouvementée_**

* * *

Quelque part au beau milieu de grand-line, une jeune femme aux cheveux blancs comme la neige regardait l'océan d'un air pensif, assise sur le rebord d'un petit bateau de pêche.

\- C'était plutôt facile de m'emparer de ce bateau...

On pouvait percevoir un brin de fierté dans sa voix assurée.

Un peu plus loin de là, dans un autre de grand-line, une jeune femme à la peau mate fixait l'eau d'un air désespéré. Elle était accompagnée d'un chien de petite taille et à l'air canaille. Jetant un œil à son fidèle compagnon, elle s'exclama :

 _-_ Guppy, je crois que cette fois c'est la fin : on a plus de vivres, j'ai faim, j'ai soif, mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

Le petit animal lui répondit avec ce qui semblait être un simple aboiement...

\- Woof ... _On est dans de beaux draps moi j'te l'dis... La faute a qui._

\- Ouais bon ça va, j'étais pourtant persuadée d'avoir pris la carte...

...Qui visiblement ne sonnait pas comme un simple aboiement aux oreilles jonchées de piercings de la jeune femme.

 _\- Moui, quelle tête en l'air..._

\- C'est bon DESOLEE ! ...Oh regardes, un bateau là bas ! C'est notre dernière chance, faisons lui des signes !

\- Grrr, _Et je tiens à préciser que je suis un chien, pas un singe!_

Et c'est ainsi que le sympathique duo se mit à s'agiter dans tous les sens, manquant même de faire chavirer leur embarcation de fortune.

\- Hééé hoooo ! S'il vous plaît, aidez-nous ! Continue Guppy, c'est notre dernière chance !

* * *

De son côté, la jeune aventurière aux cheveux blancs avait fini par remarquer l'étrange manège qui se déroulait non-loin. Intriguée, elle se munit de sa longue-vue.

\- Je la trouve bien agitée cette humaine...

Après une courte hésitation, sa curiosité l'emporta et elle décida de revêtir un léger voile pour dissimuler certaines parties de son corps. Et c'est ainsi qu'elle manœuvra son bateau avec une facilité déconcertante vers l'objet de sa curiosité.

* * *

C'est donc quelques instants plus tard que le bateau de pêche s'arrêta à côté de la petite barque trouée.

La jeune aventurière, méfiante, arborât son air le plus froid et demanda d'un ton sec :

\- Que fais-tu aussi loin de la côte ?

L'autre ne se laissa pas démonter et lui répondit d'un air enjoué, bien que teinté d'un léger stress.

\- Bonjour ! Oh, merci d'être venue nous secourir ! Et bien, mon chien et moi nous sommes à la recherche d'une île, cela fait des années que nous faisons des excursions en mer pour la trouver ! Sauf que... Cette fois, le courant a emporté notre barque et on s'est perdus en mer...

 _\- Et en plus elle parle a ma place celle-là... Ah oui mais personne ne comprends ce que je dis à part elle... W_ af waf !

\- Une île ? Je peux éventuellement vous-y déposer, cela dépendra de son emplacement...

\- On peut monter ? C'est pas qu'on a plus rien à manger et que notre barque est trouée mais..

La jeune femme aux cheveux blancs poussa un soupir, elle abdiqua.

\- Allez-y, montez. Mais tu devras m'expliquer quelle île vous cherchez et pour quelle raison. Si je juge que ce n'est pas une bonne raison où que tu n'en vaux pas la peine, vous retournerez dans votre barque.

\- Heu... Oui faisons comme ça...

Une fois sur le bateau de pêche, la jeune femme au voile regardait les deux étrangers les bras croisés, comme si elle attendait qu'ils fassent leurs preuves. Elle avait l'air de se demander si elle n'avait pas fait une erreur.

\- Donc ?

Dit-elle simplement, assise sur une caisse de marchandises.

-Donc... Nous cherchons l'île des hommes poissons !

\- Pourquoi cherchez-vous une telle île ? Répondit-elle du tac-au-tac.

\- Et bien, pour plusieurs raisons, notamment pour retrouver quelqu'un...

La gêne dans sa voix était à peine dissimulée, la jeune femme bronzée dansait d'un pied à l'autre, visiblement mal à l'aise.

 _\- Et qu'est-ce que ça peut bien lui faire d'abord ?_ Grr...

\- On dirait que ton animal ne m'aime pas trop. Bref, je n'emmène pas n'importe qui sur cette île pour plusieurs raisons.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, il est toujours comme ça avec les étranger. -Après un coup de pied discret dans le derrière de Guppy, elle poursuivit. Et pourquoi donc ?

-Premièrement, parce-que tu es une humaine. Et deuxièmement, je ne sais pas qui tu es, désolée de me montrer aussi méfiante mais j'ai de bonnes raisons de l'être.

Un rictus vint troubler son visage harmonieux à la fin de sa phrase.

-Tu sais, ça compte énormément pour moi d'aller sur cette île. Je vais te raconter quelque chose. Un jour lorsque j'étais enfant, Guppy et moi nous avons secouru un petit garçon blessé non loin du rivage de mon île. Avec mon père nous l'avons recueilli, soigné et aidé à repartir chez lui. Ce petit garçon, c'était un homme poisson -La jeune femme marqua une petite pause dans son récit et posa sa main sur son pendentif d'un air nostalgique...Mais je ne l'ai jamais oublié depuis tout ce temps je veux le revoir et en découvrir plus sur son peuple... puis la seconde raison c'est que je suis passionnée de fonds marins, je veux créer la meilleure encyclopédie des fonds marins illustrée du monde !

L'aventurière la toisa d'un air mystérieux, puis se décida à décroiser les bras et s'approcha silencieusement, elle regarda d'un air intrigué le pendentif en forme de dent autour du cou de l'autre.

\- Tu as donc sauvé un homme poisson de la mort ? Peu d'humains se soucient d'eux...-semblant soudain avoir une illumination, elle s'exclama : Très bien !

\- Très bien quoi ?

Lui répondit la fille au teint hâlé, ne comprenant pas ce changement d'attitude soudain.

\- Je suis d'accord pour t'emmener, toi et ton camarade, mais a une condition ! Ne te fais pas remarquer là bas. Les nouvelles têtes d'humains ne sont pas vraiment appréciées. Nous avons deux semaines de route !

Alliant le geste à la parole, elle se plaça derrière le gouvernail d'un air déterminé.

\- Sérieusement ? Merci, merci merci !

La jeune femme enjouée faillit prendre l'autre dans ses bras mais se ravisa et lui serra la main frénétiquement tandis que le petit chien osa une léchouille sur sa jambe en guise de remerciement.

 _\- C'est qu'elle est sympa finalement cette fille !_ Woof !

L'autre, n'étant visiblement pas habituée à tant de familiarités les repoussa gentiment et se racla la gorge.

\- Hm, bref, et si vous commenciez par vous présenter.

\- Oui, tu as raison, quelle impolitesse ! Je m'appelle Milena. Je viens de Cilorf, l'île des chiens ! -Puis, elle désigna le petit carlin à l'air coquin assis à ses côtés. Oh et voici Guppy, mon ami de toujours, on se connaît depuis qu'on est enfant. Et toi, quel est ton nom ?

\- Et bien je m'appelle Claire, et je profite de la liberté -Répondit-elle, un petit sourire mystérieux aux lèvres.

\- Enchantée de faire ta connaissance, Claire.

De même -elle détourna un peu le regard, gênée. Je dois avouer que j'ai cru que tu étais comme ces autres humains...

\- Comment ça ?

\- Certains humains sont cupides d'autres ne le sont pas -elle poussa un soupir.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre ... en tout cas je ne suis pas cupide si c'est ce que tu veux savoir ! -Elle regarda l'eau d'un air pensif. Tu as déjà été sur l'île des hommes poissons toi ?

\- Oui, je suis déjà allée là bas plusieurs fois, c'est un endroit précieux auquel je tiens beaucoup... -Elle eût encore un sourire dont elle-seule avait le secret, puis poursuivit. Si tu as faim, il y a une cuisine en bas, ce bateau appartenait a un pêcheur, mais il y a un peu de tout.

\- Oh il faudra que tu me raconte comment c'est là bas ! Mais...j'avoue que j'ai un petit creux, je vais aller me chercher à manger et à Guppy aussi. Ce n'est donc pas ton bateau ?

-Fais comme chez toi -répondit Claire en calant le gouvernail. Hm, non la Marine a fait couler mon bateau et je n'allais pas voyager en nageant du coup, j'ai pris le premier bateau à portée de main.

\- La Marine ? -la questionna t'elle d'un air étonné. Mais tu es une pirate ?

\- Hm, on va dire que ma relation avec la Marine et le gouvernement est assez compliquée.

\- Ok ! Peu importe, ça ne change rien pour moi. -répondit Milena en haussant les épaules et en descendant dans la cale.

\- Elle me repose encore une question sur ma vie et je la fait dormir dans la cale avec son clébard.

Claire retira légèrement son voile, mais se dépêcha de le remettre en place, voyant revenir une tête aux cheveux écarlates et une boule de poils de la cale.

\- Et donc, tu dis qu'il y a deux semaines de trajet jusqu'à l'île des hommes poissons, tu as un Log Pose ?... Moi non. C'est pour ça qu'on se perdait toujours Guppy et moi... et aussi à cause de notre sens de l'orientation catastrophique... Et notre manie de nous attirer des ennuis...

 _\- Quoi ? J'ai aucun soucis d'orientation moi !_ Grrr

\- Oui bon ça va... MON sens de l'orientation pourri, t'as gagné !

\- Pas besoin, je connais le chemin par cœur, une carte me suffit. Puis, elle sembla remarquer des feuilles qui sortaient de la sacoche de Milena. Qu'est ce que c'est?

\- Oh c'est rien -voyant le regard insistant de Claire, elle capitula. Bon, tu sais, je t'ai dit que je voulais faire une encyclopédie du monde sous marin ? Et bien ce sont mes notes, et mes croquis sur mes expéditions de plongée sous marine.

\- Hm intéressant... Je vois aussi que tu as déjà rencontré d'autres hommes poissons !

On pouvait voir différents dessins, toutes formes de poissons, coraux, récifs, même un monstre marin étrange et des hommes-poissons.

\- Oui, ce sont des dessins d'une femme poisson-clown et d'une sirène narval que j'ai croisé une fois alors qu'on cherchait l'île des hommes poissons Guppy et moi. J'ai eu la chance d'en apercevoir plusieurs mais je n'ai jamais pu leur parler comme avec le petit garçon. Du peu que j'en sais, ils sont très étonnants et intéressants ! J'aimerais en connaître plus !...Et pas uniquement sur les poissons, j'aimerais découvrir le mode de vie des hommes poissons, leur culture et leur histoire.

\- Tu aime bien mo... -Semblant se reprendre, elle poursuivit. Hm ce peuple à ce que je vois. Je pourrais t'apprendre quelques trucs si tu le veux, on a du temps.

\- Je les trouve fascinants ! Oh vraiment ? Tu connais personnellement des hommes poissons ?

Les yeux de Milena s'illuminaient au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait de ce sujet qui la passionnait tant.

-Oui, j'ai eu quelques contacts avec eux -la jeune femme semblait mal à l'aise. Et ils m'ont sauvé la vie, grâce à eux j'ai retrouvé le sourire... -Elle se frotta s'épaule d'un air amer.

\- Oh je vois. Que peux-tu m'apprendre sur eux?

\- Tout ce que tu veux. Mais cela dépend de ta question. -Elle se posa sur le rebord du bateau.

\- Et bien... -Elle s'assis à côté de Claire. Pourquoi... Pourquoi sont ils si méfiants, enfin je ne comprends pas...

\- Ils sont persécutés par les humains depuis très longtemps et par les dragons célestes ! Ce qu'ils leur font est inimaginable ! -Elle regardait dans le vide avec les poings serrés et les sourcils froncés.

\- Persécutés ? Mais pourquoi ?!

-Ils sont moins nombreux et différents des humains mais cela n'empêche pas aux humains et hommes poissons de s'aimer dans certains cas -Elle continua d'une voix plus douce. Cela est tabou voir même impossible et pourtant...

-Impossible... Moi, je pense que leur différence est ce qu'il y a de plus intéressant, c'est pour ça que je les aime tant.

-Si seulement tout le monde pouvait penser comme toi ! Malgré cela, il paraît qu'il existait des couples qui eurent des enfants métis... Soit ils sont cachés aux yeux du monde soit ils sont morts...

\- Ça me révolte d'apprendre à quel point ils ont eu une vie difficile... Et ça explique pas mal de choses de ma rencontre avec ce petit homme poisson... Notamment son agressivité.

-Mais tu sais, leur reine veut changer tout cela. Elle et un homme poisson célèbre du nom de Fisher Tiger. Ils veulent le bien de leur peuple.

\- Ils m'ont l'air d'être des gens bien ! Il ne faut pas avoir peur du changement et de l'inconnu pour avancer ! -Elle se redressa d'un air vainqueur.

\- C'est pourquoi je fais de même car ma place est dans les deux camps ! -Prise par l'élan de joie de Milena, elle se releva d'un trait.

\- Moi aussi je veux défendre les hommes poissons !... -Elle sourit, puis sembla réfléchir a ce que Claire venait de dire. ... Attends une minute, les deux camps... Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?

Avec la brise marine, le voile sur les épaules de Claire s'envola non sans qu'elle ait essayé de le rattraper. Faisant dos à la jeune femme aux cheveux pourpres, elle n'osa même pas se retourner.

Pendant quelques secondes, on entendit plus un bruit sur le petit bateau. Claire attendant la réaction de Milena. Et Milena comprenant ce que signifiait ce qu'elle voyait.

La jeune femme de l'île des chiens brisa ce silence.

\- Tu as... une nageoire.

Claire retint son souffle, craignant la réaction de sa passagère.

En quelques secondes, Milena se retrouva à côté de Claire.

\- Tu... Tu as des branchies, et tes mains sont palmées ! Mais c'est ... GÉNIAL ! Tu es une femme poisson !

En effet, on pouvait voir une nageoire dorsale de couleur verte sur la nuque de l'hybride, des appendices reliaient ses doigts entre eux et des branchies rougeâtres ornaient son cou.

Claire poussa un soupir de soulagement, enfin elle était acceptée pour ce qu'elle était. Elle ne chercherait plus à se cacher avec elle.

\- Je suis à moitié femme poisson et à moitié humaine, mon apparence est très équilibrée. -Elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches pour se donner un air assuré.

\- Je vois, c'est à tes parents que tu faisais allusion tout à l'heure... ce n'est donc pas impossible !

La jeune femme aux cheveux de neige se retourna pour lui faire face.

\- Dans ce cas, tu peux tout connaitre de ce peuple et de mes secrets, tu m'as convaincue avec ton idéalisme et tes convictions. Pour mes parents, tu as visé juste. Disons que leur union était encore plus tabou que la normale...

L'originaire de l'île des chiens eût beaucoup de mal à cacher son enthousiasme.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Cette histoire a bien failli être étouffée par des gens mal intentionnés pour ne surtout pas être rendue publique -Lui répondit-elle tout en sortant un vieux journal de sa poche. Mais j'ai tout interprété avec un journaliste. -Voyant que l'autre buvait ses paroles, elle poursuivit son récit. "un dragon céleste et un esclave" c'est impensable. Je suis pourtant là...

\- Un de tes parents est un dragon céleste ? Je ne sais pas grand chose d'eux car mon île est un peu isolée, mais c'est sur que c'est les personnes les plus intouchables de ce monde d'après ce que disent les anciens du village. Tu dois être très importante alors. Tes parents, où sont-ils maintenant ?

\- J'ai vécu une partie de mon enfance en temps que noble mais ensuite -Après une petite hésitation, elle souleva son t-shirt laissant apparaître une marque étrange au niveau de son abdomen qui avait dû être gravée au fer rouge il y a des années. Et pour mes parents, mon père n'est plus et ma mère a été bannie de Mariejoie, je n'ai plus de nouvelles d'elle.

\- Je... Je suis désolée. Et pour ton père aussi.

\- Tu n'a pas a l'être, la vie est ainsi. Je garde la tête haute. On m'a proposé de cacher la marque mais ma fierté ne me le permet pas... Puis, je fais partie de ce groupe qui m'a sauvée, regardes. -Alliant le geste à la parole, elle lui montra un tatouage rouge en forme de soleil sur son épaule.

\- Oh, je connais ce tatouage, je l'ai déjà vu sur un homme poisson à qui j'ai essayé de parler une fois ! Il le portait sur le front.

\- Tu a vu Octy ?! -S'exclama t-elle en la secouant légèrement.

\- Je. . J'ai jamais su son nom ! J'étais sur mon bateau avec Guppy et on la aperçu au loin et quand on s'est approchés, j'ai essayé de le saluer et il a replongé dans l'eau instantanément.

\- Ca s'est passé il y a longtemps ?

-Il doit y avoir environ deux semaines... -Elle continua pour elle-même. J'aurais peut-être dû dire autre chose que "Hé saluuuut !"... C'est vrai que c'est pas une façon d'aborder les gens...

\- Deux semaines ... Je les ai loupés de peu. Octy aime bien les humains, mais il a du être pressé. Tu sais, cette marque est le symbole des pirates du Soleil, leur capitaine est Fisher Tiger, l'homme poisson dont je te parlais tout à l'heure.

\- J'espère le revoir un jour! Il avait l'air gentil. Alors ce Octy est un pirate ? Et toi.. tu en es aussi une vu que tu portes aussi cette marque ?

\- Ce sont des pirates hommes poissons, la plupart d'entre eux sont d'anciens esclaves, ils portent tous ce symbole pour cacher leurs marque d'esclave. Donc, oui ... Je peux me citer pirate car je les suit plus depuis environ un an.

\- Peu importe, ça ne change rien à la façon dont je te vois de toute façon !

\- Il y a des bons et mauvais pirates. Elle craqua ses doigts d'un air déterminé. Tiens, on va faire escale dans cette île la bas -Elle désigna du menton un petit îlot au loin. J'ai besoin de faire réparer mes deux pistolets et il y a un beau récifs la bas.

\- Oui avec plaisir ! -Elle hocha la tête frénétiquement. Surtout si je peux explorer un nouveau récif, en avant !

Le petit chien poussa un aboiement joyeux.

\- Par contre, j'aimerais que tu gardes tout ce que je viens de raconter pour toi seule, seul un esclave et certain noble savent qui je suis -Dit-elle en s'approchant du gouvernail.

\- Tu peux me faire confiance, je serais muette comme une tombe.

\- Je te fais confiance.

\- J'espère que les habitants de cette île sont sympa ! Tu es déjà venue ici ?

\- Non, j'évite le contact humain même si je leur ressemble un peu -On pouvait sentir l'ironie dans sa voix.

\- Oh, je comprends. Tu as du avoir une vie compliqué...

\- Oui, mais tu as du être vraiment isolée pour ne pas comprendre les aléas de ce monde, n'est-ce pas ? -La questionna t'elle tout en déroulant les voiles du bateau à l'aide d'une corde.

\- Et bien, comme je te disais, je viens d'une petite île isolée et je ne connais pas grand chose du monde. J'étais destinée à rester au village et reprendre le commerce de mon père mais... Je ne voulais pas. J'ai toujours voulu découvrir le monde extérieur, mon père ne l'a jamais compris... -Une ride vint déformer ses traits fins.

\- C'était pareil pour moi, ma mère a caché l'identité de mon père biologique au monde ainsi que mes caractéristiques non humaines.

Tout en parlant, elle noua la corde autour du mât.

\- Je vois. Pour tout avouer, la dernière fois que j'ai vu mon père nous nous sommes disputés il ne comprends toujours pas mon rêve et dit que je devrais penser à me poser, travailler et avoir une famille comme tout le monde. Je lui ai dit que cette fois, je trouverais l'île des hommes poissons et que je ne reviendrais pas...

\- Tu as encore de la famille et il doit être inquiet, pense tout de même à lui écrire...

Je le ferais. Lorsque j'aurais trouvé l'île pour qu'il sache que j'ai réussi. -Son regard était plus que déterminé.

\- Et bien tu le lui dira bientôt. -Elle leva la tête et remarqua des objets en forme d'os sur Milena et sur Guppy. Ce sont... Des armes ?

\- Exact, ce sont nos dagues à Guppy et moi. -Elle se munit de l'objet en forme d'os accroché à sa ceinture, appuya sur un bouton secret et l'os se transforma soudain en dague longue. Sur l'île des chiens, nous savons tous nous battre, il faut savoir se défendre en tant que petite île. Dès notre plus jeune âge, on se voit confié un chien qui a une espérance de vie aussi longue qu'un humain et qui sera notre partenaire toute la vie. Nous apprenons à nous battre en duo et à nous coordonner parfaitement, Guppy et moi nous entraînons ensemble depuis longtemps ! L'os à son cou est aussi une dague.

Comprenant les paroles de son amie, Guppy se munit de l'os qu'il portait à son collier et le plaça dans sa gueule, l'objet se transforma instantanément en dague affûtée.

 _\- Toujours présent pour en découdre !_ Wouf !

\- Et toi, tu m'as parlé de pistolets, c'est bien ça ?

En guise de réponse, l'hybride se munit de ses deux pistolets au mécanisme étrange, un peu rouillés au niveau des lames.

\- Ce sont des pistolets a arbalètes a gros calibre, je les utilise souvent au lieu de ma force brute.

\- C'est intéressant et ingénieux ! -Dit-elle après avoir inspecté les armes de plus près. Je m'y connais un peu en armes de part mon père, tu sais quand je te parlais de commerce. En fait, il fabrique de tout mais notamment des armes, armures, colliers et accessoires spéciaux pour les gens et les chiens de presque toute l'île, car on a du apprendre à se battre...

\- Je vois, pour ma part, ces armes ont appartenu a mon père, elles sont beaucoup trop lourdes et imposantes pour un simple humain Elle arbora un petit sourire fier. Mais bon quand je n'ai pas le choix, je les utilise pour me débarrasser de mes ennemis.

\- Oui, c'est vrai qu'elles sont lourdes, ton père devait être très fort. Et j'ai cru comprendre que les hommes poissons avaient beaucoup de force -Elle sembla se souvenir de quelque chose en disant cela. C'est mon père qui nous a fabriqué nos armes à Guppy et à moi.

\- Je t'en ferais une démonstration en temps voulu -Elle rangea ses armes dans leurs boîte. Ton père doit vraiment s'y connaitre alors.

\- Il en a fait son métier afin que chaque habitant de l'île puisse se protéger... C'est très important pour lui. Apparemment, avant, nous étions une île qui commerçait beaucoup avec les autres îles et nous avions beaucoup de contacts avec le monde. Mais lorsque j'avais deux ans, il s'est passé quelque chose... Je sais seulement que c'est lié au décès de ma mère et que depuis, l'île à totalement fermé ses frontières et s'est renfermée sur elle même. Même à l'école on ne nous apprend pas grand chose du monde mis à part les choses importantes telles que le gouvernement mondial, la marine, les pirates, etc... enfin son fonctionnement dans les grandes lignes.

\- Ton père est le dirigeant de cette ile ?

\- Non, juste artisan, et anciennement il faisait partie des forces de l'ordre du pays, la brigade d'élite "Ninac", mais il ne m'en parle pas souvent.

\- Et le mien était aussi un soldat. Il faisait partie de l'armée de Neptune, le roi des hommes poissons.

\- Génial, l'armée de Neptune, le roi des hommes poissons.. je vois. -Tout en parlant, elle pris des notes à toute vitesse dans son carnet. Il faudra absolument que je le rencontre !

\- Je vais devoir m'y habituer.. Dit-elle en calant le gouvernail. Nous approchons de l'île.

Semblant comprendre, Milena rangea son carnet et son crayon et releva la tête.

\- Tu as vu, il y a un bateau là bas, on s'approche ?

\- Ce sont des gardes côtes, donc oui.

Le petit bateau de pêche se rapprocha de celui des gardes-côtes. Une fois à proximité, un des hommes a bord lança un grappin dans leur direction.

\- Un instant, nous venons inspecter !

\- Bonjouuuur ! -S'exclama Milena, ce qui lui valut un regard noir des hommes austères.

\- Nous venons juste accoster sur cette île dans le but de vendre notre poisson pêché en mer. Dit simplement Claire.

Le premier garde-côte inspecta les caisses de poisson avec attention.

\- Oui, vos papiers sont en règles -Siffla le deuxième homme plus petit. Montrez-moi simplement vos visages ! -Cracha t'il à l'attention de Claire.

Guppy s'agita et grogna d'un air hargneux.

- _En même temps qu'est ce que tu veux qu'on te montre d'autre, petit imbécile ?_ Grrr...

\- Nos derrières peut-être... -Elle pouffa de rire le moins discrètement du monde.

\- Je vous demande pardon. Lui demanda le premier garde-côte d'un air méfiant.

\- Heu non, rien.

Pour éviter que la situation ne s'envenime plus, Claire leva le voile de son visage et répondit d'un air de défi :

\- Satisfaits ?

\- Jolie ! -Répondit le plus petit. Bon, votre bateau est en règle. En ce moment nous avons beaucoup de pirates sur les bras, du coup la sécurité a été renforcée. Mais il n'y a rien de suspect ici. Vous pouvez y-aller !

Sur ces paroles, les deux hommes remontèrent dans leur bateau et laissèrent passer le petit bateau de pêche.

\- Bienvenue sur l'île de Liude. -Leurs dit simplement le plus grand en partant.

\- Ouf j'ai cru qu'ils allaient faire du zèle et nous embêter ! -S'exclama Milena.

\- Étrange. Il a du se passer quelque chose pour que la sécurité soit aussi courante...

\- J'espère qu'on ne va pas se retrouver dans le pétrin...

 _\- Arrêtes un peu de flipper, tu me fais honte !_

Et c'est ainsi que se déroula la rencontre de nos deux amies. Rencontre qui allait marquer le début d'une grande amitié, et d'un long périple jonché d'embûches, de joies, de peurs et d'aventures !

* * *

Voila pour le premier chapitre ! En espérant que vous avez aimé ! Petite précision, le texte en italique représente les paroles de Guppy, que seule Milena peut comprendre. Mais vous l'aviez sûrement compris. ;)


End file.
